Weapons Of Fate Rewind: Protected
by Fatal Pride
Summary: "Guys, just leave the girl alone." "Get lost, dork." "Don't worry, I won't hurt you." "What's your name?" "Okay...I'll show you what I mean..." "Don't EVER lay a hand on Yukine-chan!" "I'll protect you...I promise." - Two-Shot, OCs only


Me: WAZZUP, WORLD? I'm here with a Weapons Of Fate twoshot that I did-

Ryydo: Because you were too lazy to work on "The Weapons Of Fate" OR "Weapons Of Fate Rewind: Ryydo's Story".

Me: Don't judge me! Besides, I wanted to clear up how you and Yukine met!

Yukine: Aww, how sweet of you. ^.^ *hugs me*

Ryydo: *eye twitches* …

Me: ROLL THE FILM!

**Weapons Of Fate Rewind: Protected**

**PART ONE: Yukine's "Savior"**

A purple-furred 7-year-old vixen backed up into a corner in fear, wondering what the 4th grade bullies were going to do to her. She could feel herself tearing up, but forced them not to fall.

"So, what're we gonna do with the freak?" The first bully said darkly. "Beat her up?"

"Nah, I've got something better in mind." Said the second bully before whispering into the frightened vixen's ear. "Listen up, freak. You better do as I say, or I'm gonna make sure you wish you never came to this school."

It was no surprise to the fox the she was being called a freak. She was always exceeding in all her grades. Although, the name wasn't what she was afraid of. It was what they had in their perverted minds that scared her. The vixen closed her eyes shut in fear, until she heard a third voice join the conversation.

"Guys, just leave the girl alone." The unknown voice spoke. "It's not like she did anything wrong."

The two 4th-graders turned around, only to find a black-furred 8-year-old hedgehog with green streaks standing in front of them. He was in 3rd grade, so he didn't pose much of a threat to the upperclassmen.

"Get lost, dork." One of the bullies said. "Unless you want to join her." With that being said, the bullies turned their back to the 3rd-grader. "Now, where were we?"

The 8-year-old's patience was reaching its end. Without thinking, he tapped both bullies on their shoulder.

"What the hell do you—WHOA!" The two never finished their sentence, because the moment they turned around, the back of their heads were grabbed. Next thing they knew, the duo's foreheads crashed into each other. They both fell down on the black concrete, holding their heads in pain.

"I told you to leave her alone, you idiots." The black hedgehog commented, sighing in exasperation. He then turned to the frightened vixen, who was backing away from him in fear. "Don't worry, I won't hurt you. Are you all right? Did they do anything to you?"

The purple fox, still unsure of her so-called "savior", nodded. "They didn't do anything to me." She finally spoke, sigh in sadness. "I'm just thankful that you came along before they were able to do anything else."

"Oh, yeah?" The hedgehog queried while raising an eyebrow, but smirking all the while. "Well, don't worry about them. Those two are known picking on underclassmen. In other words, they're just low-level grunts."

The two laughed for a little bit until the final school bell rang, signaling the kids to go home. The vixen was about to walk her way back home until the hedgehog stopped her.

"U-um, do you mind if I walk you home?" He asked nervously. "I don't want you running into those two again."

Questioning herself on what to do, the 2nd-grader decided to comply. "Sure, I'd like that."

"R-really?" He asked incredulously. "I mean, um…cool. Well, in any case, what's your name?"

"Yukine…Yukine The Vixen. What's yours?" She said in response.

"Ryydo The Hedgehog! Class clown, freak of nature, at your service!" The hedgehog answered happily, adding in a respectful bow at the end, causing Yukine to giggle.

**Time Skip: Halfway to Yukine's house…**

"Um, Ryydo?" Yukine asked, breaking the awkward silence between them.

"Yeah?" Ryydo replied.

"Back at school…when you called yourself a "freak of nature"…what did you mean by that?" she asked nervously, hoping that she didn't offend him.

Ryydo was silent for a few moments, and then sighed. "Do you promise not to tell anyone if I tell you?"

"Promise." She answered.

"No, you have to…pinky promise." Ryydo suddenly said, holding out his pinky. _Man, that came out wrong!_

Yukine raised an eyebrow and looked up at Ryydo, who was blushing out of what he just said. She giggled and linked her own pinky with Ryydo's. "Pinky promise."

Ryydo suddenly smiled, but it disappeared as soon as it came. "Alright…I'll show you what I meant." He held out his right hand to Yukine, who was utterly confused at what her friend was doing. Suddenly, sparks of blue electricity surged from Ryydo's palm, down to his fingertips. "I can manipulate thunder…electrokenesis, as my dad calls it. He also has a power…only difference is, he can use fire." He said silently, but loud enough for only Yukine to hear.

Yukine was shocked (A/N: Not literally, you idiots). She only thought people like that existed in fiction. She was interrupted from her thoughts when Ryydo spoke again.

"If you're afraid of me, I understand…" He said sadly.

"Ryydo, I'd never be afraid of someone like that." She said reassuringly. "I accept you for who you are, and that's all there is to it."

"Yukine…" Ryydo said, relieved. "…thank you."

_Friendship is a wonderful thing._

_It's the light that keeps you going when times are tough._

_It's the support that helps you get up whenever life knocks you down._

_But most importantly…_

_It's the thing that can, with the help of others, bloom into love._

**END OF PART ONE…**

Me: What do you think? Excellent? Good? Okay? Bad? Terrible? Review and tell me!

Ryydo: What's the magic word?

Me: Please?

Ryydo: Actually, the magic word was "turkey", but I'll accept "please".

Yukine: *anime sweat drop*

**PART 2: Don't Ever**

_"Who is this, and why is he here?"_

_"So much for a 'normal' reaction."_

_"Don't worry about it. They've never seen me before, anyway."_

_"Stay away from me!"_

_"Don't EVER lay a hand on Yukine-chan!"_


End file.
